Blossoming Love
by LazyLucy
Summary: Join Maka and Soul on their journey to adulthood. Friendship, puberty, drama, heartache and a budding love awaits them, will their bond survive? Rated M for later chapters.


Blossoming Love

-by: LazyLucy-

Chapter 1: Girl meets Boy

Spirit gave an exhausted sigh as he stepped back from his daughter. Dressed in a bright yellow sundress, her hair in high pigtails and her favorite book in hand she was ready to begin her journey. He sniffed, trying desperately to hold back his tears.

"Oh Papa, cut it out." Maka huffed, crossing her arms as she watched her sniveling father bite his quivering lip. He took a deep breath and gave her a weak smile.

"But it's my little girl's first day of school. This is when your life really begins."

Maka rolled her eyes and put her book in her backpack.

"Whatever, stupid Papa. It took you way too long to fix my hair and my dress isn't even ironed. You're so useless and because of you I'm going to be late."

Her cold words were like a knife to his heart, but he knew that it was better to cultivate this harshness than to stop it. This way he could rest assured that no one would pick on his little girl.

"Sorry, your mother was better at these sort of things." He said, forcing a laugh.

Maka watched him and huffed in defeat. She stepped forward and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Thank you Papa, I'm off now."

Spirit hugged her tightly back and watched as she opened the door and disappear down the sidewalk.

His precious, little girl was really growing up. Soon she would be making friends, becoming top of her class, graduating, running a company, marrying….

Spirit's jaw clenched at the thought. Well, before any of that, she had to make it through first grade first.

* * *

Maka enjoyed her short walk to the elementary school a street over. It gave her time to read more of her favorite book and prepare herself for whatever awaited her at school. When she reached the gate she was immediately greeted by a kind-looking blonde woman.

"Hello, you must be Maka, right?"

Maka nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Mjolnir. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. Did you come to school by yourself?"

Maka nodded again.

"Wow, such a mature girl. How about you go to the classroom while I wait for the other students." Ms. Mjolnir glanced around the school yard and suddenly called out, "Tsubaki!"

Maka looked over and saw a girl with long black hair look up from the flowers she was picking.

"Yes?"

"Come here, please."

The girl happily ran over and held out one handful of pretty, pink flowers.

"For you, Ms. Mjolnir."

"Thank you," she said placing the flowers in her jacket pocket. "Tsubaki, this is Maka. Maka, this is Tsubaki. Perhaps you two should try being friends."

Tsubaki beamed at the statement and held out her other hand that gripped bright, blue flowers.

"For you, Maka. Let's be friends."

Maka gingerly took the flowers and sniffed them.

"Yeah, let's be friends."

* * *

Maka quite liked school. She enjoyed learning, she enjoyed showing off the things she already knew and she liked her new friend. Everything was really great. Well, except for one minor annoyance.

"You're so uncool, Maka. What's with those stupid dresses you wear everyday? You look like a baby."

Maka looked up into the red eyes of Soul Evans. He was the thorn in her side and just looking at him caused an irrational amount of anger to boil inside her.

"Shut up, Soul. What's with that stupid hat you wear everyday? You look like a delinquent."

Soul tsked as he adjusted his beanie. In the beginning, Maka wasn't sure how to react to the sudden bully that had entered her life. Upon her first encounter with Soul, he called her ugly, pushed her down and made her tear her new, yellow dress. She cried in front of everyone and Soul and his groupies laughed as Tsubaki led her away. She went home to tell her Papa who threatened to go to the school. After Maka calmed him down he told her that boys like that are only trying to look cool and that she had to knock them down a peg or two.

So from that day on Soul and Maka argued. Soul always started it and most of the time Maka was the one to finish it. Either with a clever remark that left him speechless or…

Maka balled her fists and delivered a solid blow to Soul's abdomen. The boy doubled-over and clutched his stomach. He glared up at her, his eyes full of hostility.

"I don't care if you pick on me, but don't you call Tsubaki names too, idiot."

Maka huffed, took Tsubaki's hand and together they left the boy who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Dude, you let a girl beat you up." Black Star said as he helped his friend up.

"That's no girl, I'm pretty sure she's a boy dressed as a girl." Soul said as he dusted off his pants.

"You know, my Papa said when girls get angry that just means they want your attention. Maybe she likes you."

Soul gave a small smirk as he watched the two girls walk away.

"Yeah, I already knew that."

* * *

"Huh?" Maka asked dumbfounded as she looked up from the block castle she and Tsubaki were building.

"You heard me. I know you like me, Maka. So I guess if you really want to we can get married." Soul dug into his pocket and retrieved a plastic ring that he got from a gashapon. He held it out to the girl who looked at it with disgust and then back at him.

"You really are stupid, huh, Soul? There's no way in a million years that I'll marry you."

Soul frowned at this and grabbed her hand trying to forcibly put the ring on her.

"Stop being stubborn and just marry me. No one else is going to want a girl like you anyway."

"Cut it out, stupid, I rather never get married than marry you." Maka said trying to tear her arm free.

Soul finally managed to get the ring on her finger and before Maka could take it off Soul leaned in and kissed the girl. He leaned back and watched as her face melted from anger to shock. Her cheeks flushed a rosy red and her eyes glistened with tears. For the first time, Soul thought Maka looked quite cute. And then, for the first time, Maka delivered a blow that would forever be known as The Maka Chop. It left Soul lying on the ground, unable to move as Tsubaki tried to calm the crying girl.

Ms. Mjolnir ran over to the scene that had become sort of a daily occurrence.

"Oh dear, what happened this time? Soul what did you do?" She asked, first soothing Maka and then turning to Soul.

"Jeez, I wasn't even mean to her this time! I asked her to marry me, she should be happy!" Soul cried out, not knowing where his plan went wrong.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Ms. Mjolnir, Soul kissed me! I'm only supposed to be kissed by my husband."

"I am you husband, stupid!" Soul yelled in exasperation.

"No you're not! I hate you, Soul!" She yelled back. Soul stood there in shock and Ms. Mjolnir could swear that the boy looked like he wanted to cry.

Ms. Mjolnir gave a great sigh and did her best to diffuse the situation. She wouldn't put it pass these two to really end up marrying in the future, after all, they already acted like a bickering couple.

To Be Continued...

A/N: How was my first chapter? Quite short, I know, but there's not much to do since they're so young. I really just wanted to set the stage for our stars. I like the idea of Soul and Maka starting off as enemies. It's like instead of their love starting at 0 it's in the negatives right now. It will definitely be quite a journey as these two grow, mature and eventually fall in love. Thanks for reading, leave a review and see you again soon~


End file.
